Small satellite dishes may be mounted to the outside of a structure, such as a home and allow a viewer to receive communication services, such as television programming, via a communication satellite. The typical satellite dish installation includes a satellite antenna reflector that collects signals and reflects the signals towards a low noise block (LNB) downconverter or low noise block feedhorn (LNBF) downconverter. The signals are then input to a satellite receiver, such as a set-top box, for processing and output to the user. Satellite communications depend on a direct line of sight between a satellite antenna associated with the satellite dish and thus accuracy of alignment with the satellite is important. Typically, the satellite antenna is mounted to a rigid portion of the structure, such as the roof or sidewall of a home. However, forces applied to the satellite antenna may cause misalignment of the satellite dish, causing the satellite receiver to lose the television signal. For instance, wind forces applied to the satellite dish can cause movement and misalignment of the satellite antenna. More particularly, movement of the satellite dish can cause deformation of the underlying material of the structure, causing the satellite dish to become misaligned in a particular direction. Thus, it is desirable for more rigid mounting of satellite dishes and other objects in order to minimize the possibility of misalignment of the satellite antenna.